vixxfandomcom-20200224-history
Black Out
"Black Out" is the 3rd track of VIXX's album "Shangri-La". Lyrics |Lyrics= Hangul= 처음부터 너만 보였어 경험해 본 적 없는 magic 날 홀린 black magic 시간은 다 되어가잖아 단 한 번이라도 내가 들어갈 그 틈을 줘 점점 시들해져 가는 이 밤에 허전해 보이는 네 두 뺨에 가까이 다가가 숨이 닿도록 Hold up baby 잠깐 난 너 하나만 바라봐 날 따라와 1, 2 Black out 어젯밤에 우리 뭘 한 거니 Black out 사실 난 하나밖에 기억 안 나 I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body 분명해 너만 추락하듯 빠져들었어 한 번도 없던 loveholic 운명적 biologic 말로는 설명이 잘 안 돼 네 전부를 맡겨 리드하는 대로 따라와 너의 입속에 주고 싶은 candy 그 어떤 달콤한 뻔한 말이 필요 없는 순간, 밀어내지 마 Hold up baby 잠깐 난 너와 하나가 되어 날아가 1, 2 Freak out 오늘 밤도 우리 뭘 할 거지 Freak out 어제완 또 다른 널 보고 싶어 I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body 널 원해 내가 음 어젯밤에 음 그래 음 아 음 보라색 구름 위를 날아다닌 듯한 기억이 whoo 나긴 하는데 음 시작돼버린 건 멈출 수 없어 달아나 봐 깰 수 없는 꿈의 꿈속 Black out 너만 보면 정신을 잃어 Black out 눈을 뜨면 네가 내 안에 있어 Freak out 매일 밤 난 너를 갖고 싶어 Freak out 넌 이미 내 모든 걸 알고 있어 I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body 분명해 너만 Freak out Freak out |-|Romanization= cheoeumbuteo neoman boyeosseo gyeongheomhae bon jeok eopsneun magic nal hollin black magic siganeun da doeeogajanha dan han beonirado naega deureogal geu teumeul jwo jeomjeom sideulhaejyeo ganeun i bame heojeonhae boineun ne du ppyame gakkai dagaga sumi dahdorok Hold up baby jamkkan nan neo hanaman barabwa nal ttarawa 1, 2 Black out eojesbame uri mwol han geoni Black out sasil nan hanabakke gieok an na I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body bunmyeonghae neoman churakhadeut ppajyeodeureosseo han beondo eopsdeon loveholic unmyeongjeok biologic malloneun seolmyeongi jal an dwae ne jeonbureul matgyeo rideuhaneun daero ttarawa neoui ipsoge jugo sipeun candy geu eotteon dalkomhan ppeonhan mari piryo eopsneun sungan, mireonaeji ma Hold up baby jamkkan nan neowa hanaga doeeo naraga 1, 2 Freak out oneul bamdo uri mwol hal geoji Freak out eojewan tto dareun neol bogo sipeo I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body neol wonhae naega eum eojesbame eum geurae eum a eum borasaek gureum wireul naradanin deushan gieogi whoo nagin haneunde eum sijakdwaebeorin geon meomchul su eopseo darana bwa kkael su eopsneun kkumui kkumsok Black out neoman bomyeon jeongsineul ilheo Black out nuneul tteumyeon nega nae ane isseo Freak out maeil bam nan neoreul gajgo sipeo Freak out neon imi nae modeun geol algo isseo I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body bunmyeonghae neoman Freak out Freak out |-|English= I could only see you from the start I’ve never experienced this magic It’s bewitching me, black magic Time is up Give me a little space So I can go in just once On this night that is withering On your empty looking cheeks I’ll go close so my breath will reach you Hold up baby, wait I’m only looking at you Follow me, 1 2 Black out What did we do last night? Black out I only remember one thing I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body It’s clear, only you I’ve fallen for you I’ve never been a loveholic before It’s destiny, biologic Can’t express with words Trust all of you with me Follow my lead I wanna give candy in your mouth Right now, we don’t need any other sweet, typical words Don’t push me away Hold up baby, wait You and I are becoming one Fly away, 1 2 Freak out What are we gonna do tonight? Freak out I wanna see a different you from yesterday I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body I want you Last night, yes Memories floating on top of a purple cloud I do remember a bit You can’t stop what’s already been started Can’t wake up from this dream in case you run away Black out I lose my mind whenever I see you Black out When I open my eyes, you’re inside of me Freak out, every night I want you Freak out, you already Know all about me I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body I’m thinking your body It’s clear, only you Freak out Freak out }} Category:Songs Category:Shangri-La